


Fighting It

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [83]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>Fear</i> Theme: Hawaii 5-0, Danny, afraid of drowning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting It

As he paddled out on the surfboard he had to fight his panic with every stroke. All he had to remember was that Steve was right next to him, and his partner would never let anything happen to him. That however didn't stop the sometimes paralyzing fear about being in the ocean and to him that equaled drowning. 

Ever since he'd told Steve about Billy Selway, his partner had let up on the harassing him about his attitude about the ocean and he'd tried harder and harder to get over his fear of the water and drowning.


End file.
